


The Moon Pool

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lure of a midnight swim brings Jack and Daniel together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Pool

P3X-4337 was the kind of planet Jack loved best - for the most part, anyway - for it was filled with ancient writings and mysterious artifacts that would keep both Daniel and Sam happy, but bereft of any other intelligent life forms, with or without guns. Of course, that didn't mean he and Teal'c could lower their guard, for trouble did seem to have a way of following SG-1.

However, after three days had passed without incident, the novelty of having no one shooting at him started to wear off. Despite several scouting missions, he and Teal'c could not find even one major predator to distract them from the boredom of the long, hot days and stifling nights that reminded him so much of Abydos. Yet, unlike Abydos, the land surrounding the ruins was mostly grassland with small stands of trees dotted around, rather than seemingly endless sand dunes.

From Sam's astral calculations, they had arrived at P3X-4337 during the height of summer.

"Typical," he mumbled under his breath.

Jack looked across the plain towards the nearby copse of trees, with his thoughts drifting to the small pool lying within. In truth, this planet gave him a sense of nostalgia as he recalled the long, hot summers of his childhood, of riding his bike through the open fields with his friends, of skipping stones in the pool... of skinny-dipping in the moonlight.

He grinned, recalling that particular, uninhibited pleasure of his youth, of how he would sneak out of the house late at night and creep down to the moon pool, as the kids called it. Sometimes he would go alone but, more often, he would have agreed to meet someone special there. Sometimes a friend, but mostly a lover... or a potential lover. The water would be tepid, having been warmed all day by the hot sun, and yet temperate enough to cool his overheated flesh. After splashing about in the clear water, he would lay down on the soft moss by the water's edge and encourage a different sort of play from his companion. Male or female... it made little difference as he floated away on a wave of pure ecstasy.

He had lost his virginity on that soft grass, both as a lover of women and as the beloved of another boy. The memory made him smile anew as he thought of those innocent times, of cavorting naked under the moonlight, wrapped in the arms of another.

Jack shook himself out of the past as he spotted Teal'c, hoping the flush of sexual heat was not too apparent to the often perceptive Jaffa.

"O'Neill. You appear... preoccupied."

"Well, there's not a lot going on around here, except for babysitting the kids."

The slightest twitch of Teal'c's lips proved he understood the joke. "Daniel Jackson and Major Carter appear to be... excited by the objects they have found on this world."

"Excited?" Jack shook his head. "They're like kids with new toys."

Teal'c's only response was the familiar, indulgent smile that barely moved his lips and yet it lit up his dark eyes.

"I will ask Major Carter if my assistance is required with the Goa'uld technology she has uncovered." He nodded his head a fraction, in respect, and then walked towards the opposite side of the camp.

"And I'll go check on Daniel," murmured Jack to himself.

Jack slunk into the ruins and leaned up against the wall, sighing softly as he watched Daniel Jackson trailing his fingers over a line of hieroglyphs with as much enthusiasm now as he had from the moment he first set eyes upon them. His soft lips were moving as he silently read the strange markings, stopping every once in a while to frantically jot something down in his ever-present notebook.

A smile quirked Jack's lips. Sam had digitally photographed every single panel and downloaded the entire section onto a small handheld computer, but Daniel barely acknowledged its existence, favoring the old-fashioned method of note-taking instead. This aversion to modern technology was one of Daniel's most endearing qualities, and it complemented Sam's over reliance on it perfectly, helping to ground the team. Jack knew it was these opposites that made them such a good team, with Daniel's anthropological and linguistics skills being as equally important as Sam's amazing technical prowess. In many ways, the pair of them made him feel like an idiot, barely able to grasp more than the essence of the excited techno-babble each spoke in relation to their individual fields of expertise. Yet, they never seemed to mind when he cut into their long dissertations, demanding a simpler explanation, and he knew he held their respect and loyalty for the less cerebral strengths he brought to the team.

Jack sank down with his back against the wall, and with his gun balanced on his raised knees, he continued to watch the anthropologist at work.

An hour passed by as he watched Daniel in mild fascination, well aware that his colleague had not even registered his presence in the room, being too engrossed in his attempt to decipher the meanings of the markings carved into the walls. The lack of any clear and present danger made Jack relax a little more, and he found his thoughts drifting back to the pool, and wondering how Daniel would react if he invited him there for a little skinny-dipping later that evening.

The more he thought on it, the more he liked the idea. Then common sense took over, and when Jack brought his mind back to the dusty room, he was surprised to see Daniel facing towards him with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Been there long?"

"Oh..." he shrugged, "...just an hour or two."

Heat flushed in Daniel's cheeks but he covered any embarrassment immediately.

"These hieroglyphs date back thousands of years, referring to the goddess, Hecate. In ancient Greek mythology, she was the goddess of--"

Jack held up a hand to forestall Daniel's diatribe. "Another Hathor?"

Daniel seemed to pout, as if vexed that Jack had interrupted him, mid-flow. "Probably."

A scuffle of stones just outside brought both of them looking towards the doorway, and Jack could not hold back a wide smile as Sam stepped in. Her blond hair was all mussed up, and her blue eyes were shining. She grinned and indicated outside before falling into an animated technical dissertation that left both Jack and Daniel bemused. Still, they followed her outside to where she had been working, watching as her nimble fingers moved over the strange keys on one of the devices as she moved from one science discipline to another with a flexibility that could astound most others, but Jack was used to seeing it.

The air between them filled with images.

"It's a holographic imager depicting every living creature on this planet, right down to mapping its genome."

"Its gnome?" Asked Jack.

Sam looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened. "Not a gnome, a genome. It's kind of like... well... I suppose you could describe it as a... well, a kind of..."

"Blessed are the flexible, for they can tie themselves into knots," Jack said softly, unable to keep a small grin off his face as Sam began to gesticulate. She paused, her cheeks reddening slightly as she realized she was being teased. She took a deep breath, taking the time to untangle her thoughts.

"The genome is like... a blueprint, but for a living organism. Mapping the human genome is one of the biggest projects currently being undertaken... but this could revolutionize that process. If we can reconfigure this device then it might only take weeks to map what would take the harnessed power of the Internet years to achieve."

"So... it's a good find."

Sam opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "Yes, sir."

They all knew how much importance certain parts of the Government placed on finding useful pieces of alien technology, especially weaponry. Though this particular device did not fall into that most coveted category, Jack knew it would be enough to justify an extended exploration of this world.

"I'll let the General know so he can get a little team of eggheads together."

Sam gave a lopsided grin before turning back to her work on the device, leaving Jack to send the message back through the wormhole to Stargate Command.

****

The night was hot and humid, like all the nights before but he had been tired. Yet despite a short nap, Jack could no longer sleep, though he had no idea what had awoken him. Sweat trickled down his skin in tiny rivulets, leaving him feeling wet and sticky in the most unpleasant way, and he shuddered as one particular droplet tickled a path from his chest to pool in his navel. He swiped at the area, screwing up his nose in distaste at the wetness he found there.

Jack rolled over onto his side, moaning softly as gravity pulled at the beads of sweat and sent them into unpleasant motion. He cracked open an eye and glanced towards Daniel's sleeping bag, unsurprised to find it empty. Knowing Daniel, he was probably still in the inner chamber translating the markings on the walls.

Looking beyond Daniel's bedding, Jack could see the bright tufts of Sam's blond hair sticking up at odd angles. He smirked, knowing he would not be the only one with 'bed head' tomorrow from the long sticky night. In contrast, Teal'c looked cool and collected as he sat watch over them all, until Jack noticed the intensity of the gaze set upon him by those fathomless dark eyes.

Giving up on any remaining pretense of sleep, Jack moved over to join him. He sank to his haunches beside Teal'c and stared into the darkness beyond the camp to where a soft glow emanated from the 'temple'. Jack knew he still had five hours before it was his guard shift again for he had only recently relinquished that duty to Teal'c. He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost midnight, and Sam would take the next watch of three hours from Teal'c, which would take them to dawn.

Jack glanced back at the temple ruins. "I gather Daniel is burning the midnight oil."

"If by that you mean, is Dr. Jackson still working in the temple, then... No. Daniel Jackson headed towards the pool several minutes earlier."

"Shouldn't someone be with him?"

"He insisted he required no escort."

Jack heard the lack of conviction in Teal'c's voice. "But?"

"Daniel Jackson has a capacity for drawing danger towards him-"

"Which is why you woke me up," Jack finished, now understanding what had brought him out of his, admittedly, restless sleep.

"I do not understand the reason for immersing oneself in water unless one is in need of cleansing."

Jack knew he could have prolonged this discussion with a little teasing but just the thought of that cool water sparkling beneath the silvery rays of P3X-4337's smaller moon sent fresh longing through him. He knew there would be little opportunity to bathe in that pool after tonight for, tomorrow, a team of scientists would be arriving to take over the task of studying the ruins. Yet, for one more night, the planet - and that hidden pool - was theirs alone.

Jack threw back a single glance over his shoulder towards Teal'c, as he set off towards the pool. He just hoped Daniel didn't mind sharing.

As he entered the small copse of trees surrounding the pool, it grew dark as clouds covered the face of the moon. Jack could hear the distant sound of water splashing and, in a moment of devilry, he quietened his approach, suddenly feeling playful. He stripped silently behind the cover of the last few trees, until he was down to his shorts, and then looked through the gap in the trees just as the moon came out from behind the clouds.

Jack's eyes widened, his body freezing when he saw Daniel close to the edge of the pool, standing naked in thigh-high water. Rivulets of water cascaded down his torso, some following the hollow of his spine to funnel into the narrow valley between the pale swell of his ass. The gold of Daniel's sun-tanned flesh contrasted sensuously with the luminescent glow of those white cheeks, drawing Jack's eyes down the lean, muscular back to the narrow hips and virgin-white ass.

Jack could feel his heart hammering in his chest as blood cycled downwards to pool in his groin. He could feel the sensitized head of his cock brush against the rough cotton of his army-issue shorts and knew, without looking, that there would be a dark patch spreading over the material from his sexual excitement. He moaned, softly, as Daniel lifted more water with cupped hands, to send it pouring over his body, sighing as Daniel half turned as those water-soaked hands rubbed over a surprisingly well-muscled chest to brush over peaked nipples before rubbing over a washboard stomach.

Jack's eyes dropped lower, his mouth going dry as he saw Daniel's pale shaft arching upwards, delicately, to brush against the wet flesh of his stomach with every ragged breath. The hands that Jack loved to watch as they scribbled notes were still caressing the flesh of torso and abdomen, with one hand circling lower, and lower until it nudged the proud shaft with each circular motion. Jack drew a sharp breath inwards as that hand curled around the hard flesh, subconsciously noting the change in stance as Daniel spread his legs wider for better support. One thumb and forefinger continued to administer pinches and rubs against a tight nipple as the other hand moved rapidly along the length of the hard shaft.

Unable to control the sensations filling his own body, Jack's hand fumbled inside his shorts, pushing the material down to grasp his own shaft; his hand mimicked Daniel's. He could hear Daniel's breathing grow more ragged as his fingers became a blur, mesmerized by the column of throat as Daniel's head fell backwards, lips parted, eyes screwed tightly closed. White fluid jetted from the aroused man, caught momentarily in the moonlight like a shower of shooting stars but, what took Jack over the edge was a single, half moaned, half cried word falling from Daniel's lips at the moment of orgasm...

"Jack!"

Jack sucked in lungfuls of air as he tried to get his breathing back under control without alerting Daniel to his presence, suddenly ashamed of his voyeurism. He grimaced as he realized he had more than sweat running down his belly and seeping between the coarse hairs of his groin and thighs, knowing he could not return to the camp while coated in sticky ejaculate.

As he considered his options, he saw Daniel turn fully on to face in his direction, with a fiendish grin curling the edges of the eminently kissable lips.

"Water's just right, Jack."

Jack swallowed hard, knowing he had been caught. Forcing back the embarrassment, he stepped out from beneath the trees to stand by the water's edge, under the moonlight.

"How did you know it was me?"

Daniel gave him an indulgent smile. "Teal'c is watching the camp, plus he... dislikes the water."

Seeing no shyness or reproach in Daniel's desire-darkened eyes, Jack let his shorts drop to the ground and then kicked them off.

"Could have been Sam."

"Uh, uh. Sam's mentally exhausted after working on that device all day, and she takes next watch so Teal'c would have let her sleep."

"You seem to have it all figured out," Jack murmured as he stepped into the blissfully cool water, feeling some of the uncomfortable heat leave his body.

Slowly, he waded towards Daniel, stopping when he was almost close enough to reach out and touch Daniel's desirable body.

"I'm an anthropologist. I make it my business to figure out people."

"So... you think you have me figured out?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

Daniel took a single step forward that closed the gap between them, his hand reaching out to brush over Jack's heated flesh, sending shivers through Jack's frame as cool droplets of water trickled down his hot skin. He felt renewed heat in his belly and groin as a fingernail scraped over one raised nipple, sending fresh sensations of want and need surging through him, his eyes closing without volition. A soft ripple of movement, and the heat from Daniel's skin increased against his own. Jack opened his eyes - almost in shock - as soft lips covered his, sending tiny electric jolts zinging through his blood but he did not pull back. Instead his arms wrapped around Daniel, drawing him into a deeper kiss, crushing his mouth against Daniel's and forcing entry and he sought to savor the taste and texture of this man.

Long minutes passed while Jack explored Daniel with lips and hands, knowing from the soft moans of pleasure that Daniel had no objections. Eventually, he pulled back to gaze upon kiss-swollen lips and desire-softened eyes. Jack noticed the glint in those eyes a second too late, and barely had time to gulp in some air before he was submerged. He resurfaced quickly, grabbing Daniel and dunking him too, only to be pulled under again in a tangle of limbs.

They both came up laughing, exhilarated by the play-fight, only to fall back into a new embrace of harder kisses and caresses that left both of them breathless. By mutual accord, they found their way to the edge of the pool, lying down on the soft moss to continue their explorations of each other's bodies as they fed their growing hunger with sweet caresses and nibbling kisses along jaw and throat, taking turns to offer pleasure and sharp nips of pain while trying to avoid marking fair flesh with love bites.

Slowly, they moved together, feeling hard flesh grinding against muscled belly as they rocked to a slow and satisfying climax, with the heat of their release caught between their tightly-pressed bodies. Jack moaned his satisfaction into the hot mouth before swallowing Daniel's soft cry of completion, and then they fell bonelessly against each other as the heady sensations ebbed.

After a while, Jack felt Daniel move, and lay back to watch as Daniel stood up. An echo of desire thrummed through him as the waning moonlight caught at the silk-smooth flesh, caressing the planes and hollows of his lover to turn him into some magical, ethereal being. Daniel waded back into the pool several feet and then turned, his head tilting in a beckoning gesture that had Jack pushing to his feet to join Daniel.

Together they swam lazily in the pool, rinsing away the evidence of their spent passion and reaffirming their desire for each other through gentle touches and caresses. Once clean and refreshed, they made their way back to the edge in companionable silence. Daniel pulled on his clothing and then gathered up Jack's while Jack rinsed his shorts.

Once they were both dressed, they stared at each other until Jack broke the silence.

"I didn't know you..." He swept his hand between them both, indicating their togetherness.

Daniel smiled. "I didn't... before I died that first time. Ascending has a way of pushing aside an inconsequential such as gender."

"A real eye opener."

"Hmmm... more like a mind opener." Daniel's expression turned serious as he stepped in close. "It took dying, and having to stand by while you were tortured to make me realize what you meant to me." His eyes lowered in shame. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry I let you suffer. I should have crossed the line to save you from that."

Jack reached out and touched Daniel's face, forcing Daniel's eyes to meet his.

"You kept me sane," he stated, firmly, and then leaned in to kiss Daniel, feeling his new lover relax into his arms as he accepted Jack's forgiveness.

As they walked back to the camp, side by side, Jack knew any residual bad feelings between them had vanished, leaving only deep and abiding friendship, loyalty and, dare he admit it, love, between them. He knew he did not have to ask where he stood with Daniel, for he knew this brief interlude was not a one off but the start of a new stage in their relationship, one that Jack hoped would last for as long as they lived... and beyond.

THE END


End file.
